1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image security method and display method of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image security method and display method for inserting Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) information into an EXchangeable Image File (EXIF) of an image of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With high sensitivity, miniaturization, and reduction in weight of electronic parts, a portable terminal becomes gradually smaller in size, and a function is diversified according to the desire of a consumer. Accordingly, further to a call function of the portable terminal, a game function, an Internet search function, an electronic mail (e-mail) reception/transmission function, a payment function, etc. have become popular. A portable terminal additionally having a camera function of photographing shapes of things with an installed camera and an image transmission function of transmitting images of shapes of things photographed by a camera to a computer or other portable terminals becomes commercialized.
In recent years, a dual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) terminal using a combination of two SIMs and a multimode portable terminal using two or more communication networks have become available in the market. For example, a dual mode portable terminal supporting a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication network and a Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) communication network has different SIMs for the respective communication networks. Thus, the dual mode portable terminal periodically requests and receives preambles and/or pilot channel signals from Base Stations (BSs) of the CDMA and GSM communication networks and measures channel states (e.g., a Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI), a Carrier to Interface Noise Ratio (CINR), a Quality of Service (QoS), etc.). Therefore, the dual mode portable terminal can simultaneously support the two communication networks even in an idle mode.
Specifically, the dual SIM terminal and the dual mode portable terminal may be used for a specific purpose such as an enterprise purpose or a personal purpose depending on a SIM.